Chrobin Week Day 1: Coming-of-age
by LaZeeWriter
Summary: As Alexa and Chrom grow up, they learn more, and they both realize that they want to do something to help. (I wasn't too sure about the second genre, but I added it just in case.)


**Heeheehee. Eeyup, I'm doin' Chrobin Week. Wish me luck! (thank God that I'll be on fall break during Chrobin Week NYEHEHEHEHE)**

 **Alexa: Female, build 1, face 4, hair 5, hair color 9, voice 3, asset is speed, flaw is strength.**

 **Basically, she has an average body, and her eyes are like default!female!Robin's eyes, but less sharper and don't have as much of a glint in them. Her dark brown hair is spiky and messy, and she has a voice similar to default!female!Robin's, but it's more mature. She is fast, but has weak strength.**

 **Now, this is my first time writing about stuff like this, AND my first time writing Chrom PLUS some other minor characters, so please forgive me if this is just absolutely downright terrible (which it probably will end up being).**

* * *

Chrom was around sixteen when he realized that he wanted to do something to help Ylisse. So one day, he decided to consult about it with Frederick. He had an idea in mind, but he wasn't too sure the wary veteran would approve of it.

"So, you wish to lend a hand to the good of our people, milord?" Frederick asked him, as he was tending to his steed in the stables. The navy-haired prince nodded. "Yes, and I actually had a thought about that."

The heavily-armored cavalier almost immediately turned around as soon as Chrom had let out 'thought,' raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And what is that thought, milord?"

Chrom smiled, raising his right arm to the back of his neck, his rough fingers playing with his hair. "Well...I kind of wanted to make my own sort of...vigilante group, if you will."

Frederick stared at him, his face entirely expressionless. Chrom recognized that look- it either meant complete rejection, or deep thoughtfulness. And then complete rejection. So you could imagine how utterly bewildered he was, when a smile eventually crept onto the overbearing soldier's face.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, milord. I will discuss it with Queen Emmeryn immediately." Frederick began to quickly put away every piece of equipment used for taking care of horses that he had brought out, and as soon as he was finished, walked off to where the throne room was located in the palace. As he left, Chrom stood there, slack-jawed and completely shocked.

"...What...just happened...?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Hrraah!"

The young brunette came charging forward with her arms raised, bronze sword in hand. The taller figure she was coming at simply snorted, and easily deflected her attack with a steel blade. After blocking her, they lightly kicked down the smaller brunette. "W-wah!"

The girl tumbled to the ground, rolling on her side. The one she was attempting to fight walked slowly over to her, and stopped right in front of the fallen girl, their shadow looming over her. She looked up with wide eyes.

The figure chuckled, and swiped a hand over the hood that covered their head, as it landed against the back of their Plegian cloak. The brunette puffed up her cheeks, scowling at them. "Motherrrr! That wasn't fair. And now I have dirt all over my clothes! Great, another night of washing..."

The woman smiled, letting out another chuckle. "You left yourself wide open, Alexa. I keep telling you to avoid doing that." When she finished her sentence, she leaned her arm towards her daughter.

Alexa's eyes widened slightly, before she realized what her mother had said was true. She had been training her for weeks now, and yet she still wasn't making any progress. The novice fighter sighed dejectedly, slowly taking the older brunette's hand. "I...I'm sorry, Mom...here you are, doing your best to train me in swordsmanship, and here I am, messing up constantly. At this rate, I'll never be able to protect us..."

The corners of her mother's lips twitched as her mouth fell down into a frown. She pulled Alexa up, immediately bringing her into a soft hug once she was on her feet. "Nonsense, my dear. You're only fifteen, and I started helping you with combat barely a month ago. But even then, you've been doing absolutely excellent in the usage of tomes. Your magic may even rival your father's- ..."

The girl slowly pulled her face away from the older brunette's chest, gazing up at her. Her mother had immediately stopped talking as soon as she had let out 'father.'

After a few moments, she shook her head, looking down at her daughter to meet her gaze. "Sorry, never mind that." Her arms unwrapped themselves from Alexa's back as she looked towards the sunset. "Ah, it seems to be getting quite late. Shall we make camp?"

The young brunette nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'll go gather some sticks!"

Her mother smiled warmly as the girl ran off into the woods. She had always been the one to volunteer to gather materials from the woods whenever they'd make camp, ever since she turned twelve. Every time she came back, she usually had a little furry friend with her, most of them having been foxes. Animals were really her only friends. They'd sometimes meet the occasional kid, but that was very rare, since they never stopped in towns unless they absolutely had to. They couldn't risk staying in civilization often.

* * *

As Alexa ran through the woods, looking for good firewood, gathering berries and hesitantly catching some small critters, she gazed up at the sky. She would always admire how beautiful those stars were, all twinkling in unison and forming curious patterns.

And many, many ways of a distance away, a navy-haired prince was watching those stars, too.

Chrom had always wanted to get out into the world. And now that he was ready to fight for the better good too, he would.

Little did either of them know, fate had many adventures and experiences in store for them.


End file.
